Desejo Escarlate
by Paty-chan
Summary: Quando o desejo se torna maior que a razão, as consequências podem ser perigosas.


**Nota da autora:** essa é a primeira fic de Instrumentos Mortais que escrevo e surgiu de uma idéia completamente aleatória que passou pela minha mente, enquanto eu lia o terceiro livro. (Por isso tem alguns spoilers!)  
Não tem muita conexão com todo o enredo dos Caçadores de Sombras, é apenas algo que sempre quis ver acontecendo quando Simon e Clary estão juntos. Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review *-*  
Thainá, essa fic é pra você minha linda! Obrigada por me viciar nessa série!

**Desejo Escarlate**

Clary contemplava a paisagem, pensando em tudo o que já tinha acontecido. Engraçado como a vida podia mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo. Até alguns meses atrás era uma simples mundana, que mal sabia da existência do Submundo ou dos Caçadores de Sombra. Não tinha nem mesmo noção do papel tão importante que desempenharia naquela realidade.

E agora lá estava ela, observando Idris pulsando vida enquanto o sol se aproximava do horizonte. Na colina onde estava sentada, tudo parecia tão longe, como não fizesse parte. A ruiva respirou fundo, abraçando os joelhos. Sentia falta dos prédios do Brooklyn, o caos da cidade, todo aquele barulho...

Sentiu um toque familiar e gelado no ombro, sabia que era Simon. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado sem dizer nada, apenas com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Desde que tinha sido transformado em vampiro, algumas cosias haviam mudado muito, enquanto outras permaneciam as mesmas. Era como se houvesse dois Simons ocupando o mesmo corpo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou, voltando seu rosto da direção dele. –Você parece meio...

-Cansado? –ele completou a frase, levantando as sobrancelhas. –É, um pouco. Acho que é por causa do meu metabolismo vampírico. Ainda preciso saber como isso tudo funciona.

-Me desculpe. –Clary baixou os olhos, encarando suas mãos. –Você ter ficado assim... É tudo culpa minha.

-Claro que não! –Simon aproximou-se, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas. –Fui eu que não tomei cuidado o suficiente. Além do que, isso tem um lado positivo: não preciso mais usar óculos.

Ela acabou rindo. Apesar de todas as mudanças, aquele garoto na sua frente continuava sendo o Simon de sempre, fazendo suas piadas, gostando de coisas nerds, usando camisas de banda... Só que agora era um morto-vivo e bebia sangue pra sobreviver.

-Você tem conseguido se alimentar? –a ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupada.

-Sim... Está tudo certo. –ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

Foi então que Clary notou as manchas escuras embaixo dos olhos cor de café de Simon, como as veias estavam mais aparentes sob a pele branca, sua aparência de cansaço.

-Tem certeza disso? Por que não toma da minha veia?–ela não se convenceu. –Vou ficar mais tranqüila, tenho medo de que tenha um ataque se não se alimentar...

Neste momento, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, algo estalou dentro de Simon. Claro que estava com fome, parecia que o sangue animal não supria a necessidade que tinha. Só sentiu-se plenamente satisfeito quando bebeu o sangue de Jace. Talvez pelo fato de que o sangue deles era diferente do resto dos outros Caçadores, por ser mais puro, isso o tenha satisfeito mais.

Clary levantou a manga do casado e ofereceu o punho a ele, com uma expressão de expectativa no rosto.

-Vai doer muito? –a voz dela era quase um sussurro.

Ele a encarou, enquanto sua fome aumentava cada vez mais, pressionando seu corpo. As presas já estavam à mostra e machucavam o lábio inferior. Simon respirou fundo, apesar de não precisar fazer isso. Raphael explicou que se alimentar de humanos era algo muito perigoso, devido à intensidade com que tudo acontecia. Muitos perdiam o controle por causa da grande carga de emoções que presa e predador trocavam.

-Você não quer? –ela piscou algumas vezes, parecendo não entender.

-Eu quero...Mas é que...

-Eu sei do risco que estou correndo, Simon. –Clary estava determinada. –Mas confio em você e sei que nada de mal vai acontecer.

Sendo assim, ele segurou o punho dela com delicadeza, enquanto aproximava sua boca da pele. Estava completamente embriagado pelo perfume que Clary exalava. No momento em que as presas começaram a perfurar o tecido, ela gemeu e Simon a encarou, enquanto continuava se alimentando devagar.

Sabia que a mordida de vampiro causa uma sensação boa para quem recebia, pelo menos era o que Raphael havia lhe dito. E parecia ser verdade. Clary possuía um brilho nos olhos, como se estivesse feliz, as bochechas coradas, os lábios rosados... Estava mais tentadora do que nunca.

Algo a queimava por dentro, como jamais aconteceu antes. Era um desejo quase erótico, que conseguia acabar com toda a razão. Simon lambeu os furos deixados pelas presas com cuidado, queria que cicatrizasse sem deixar nenhuma marca. Não tinha consumido nem um terço do que deveria, mas sentiu que era o certo a se fazer. Ao se afastar, Clary o agarrou pelo colarinho e o aproximou.

Ela deitou a cabeça de lado, expondo o pescoço, oferecendo-o. Estava totalmente dominada pela sensação de endorfina que percorria seu corpo. Precisa ter de novo aquela sensação, o calor correndo por suas veias. E a besta da fome rugiu novamente dentro dele. Por um momento, ele não se preocupou com o que poderia acontecer depois isso.

Simon passou lentamente a ponta da língua pelo pescoço de Clary, arrancando gemidos baixos dela, que se arrepiava com o toque. Após isso, ele roçou as presas na pele, fazendo com a ruiva cravasse as unhas em seus braços, enquanto respirava ofegante.

Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, deitando-a na grama, ficando por cima. Nesse momento o sol já estava muito próximo do horizonte, tingindo o céu de cores vibrantes. Gentilmente, Simon perfurou o pescoço, sentindo o sangue jorrando dentro de sua boca. O gosto era completamente incomparável com qualquer outra coisa. Nada superava aquele calor, a cor escarlate, o gosto agridoce...

Enquanto se alimentava, tomando cuidado com a velocidade de sucção, Clary estava completamente entregue à sensação, gemendo e suspirando de prazer com os olhos fechados. Simon sentiu que algo acontecia entre suas pernas. Uma ereção se projetava contra sua cueca, marcando a calça jeans que vestia. Isso era novidade para ele, já que agora era um vampiro e seu corpo funcionava de uma maneira diferente.

Ele terminou de se alimentar e lambeu o local da ferida, demorando-se no local. Quando afastou seu rosto e encarou Clary, ela possuía um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Não precisavam dizer nada, seus corpos agiam por conta própria.

Beijaram-se intensamente, as línguas se tocando, as salivas se misturando. Simon se mexeu e ela pôde sentir a ereção contra sua virilha. Era impossível fingir que não tinha gostado daquela sensação, pelo contrário. Estremeceu por completo e percebeu que sua maior vontade era sentir ele dentro dela, preenchendo-a.

Assim que esse pensamento lhe ocorreu, ela afastou o rosto de Simon, terminando o beijo.

-Eu... Preciso ir. –Clary levantou-se rapidamente. –Hmm... Isabelle deve estar esperando por mim. Disse que ia com ela numa loja agora à noite...

-Tudo bem. –Simon sentou-se, passando a mão no cabelo, ajeitando-o. –E obrigado Clary.

Ela sorriu de maneira cúmplice para ele e depois desceu a colina correndo, deixando um caminho na grama alta. Simon sabia que jamais deveria se alimentar dela novamente, ou então iria perder o controle. E com certeza Jace o mataria.

**-FIM-**


End file.
